


Live Like a Corpse 行屍走肉

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 這是他們在各自步向各自的結局前兩人最後一次的對話。





	Live Like a Corpse 行屍走肉

**Author's Note:**

> 原著小說第七集第一章的洐生，黑魔王於馬份莊園和食死人聚會後。

Malfoy莊園被夜色吞蝕。大宅外複雜的廊道內充斥著各種由支撐的圓柱組成的陰影空間，黑暗一再重疊成為最深的黑暗。整個莊園寂靜無聲，只有微弱的光略過時才能捕捉到隱藏移動於影子裡的活物。

庭園裡的白孔雀在穿梭烏雲濃霧間落下的月色中安靜地踱著步，牠們不叫也不展翅，像被施了啞巴咒，更像純綷會走動的裝飾品，事不關己地越過黑暗盯看拖著一條屍體走過的身影，就像忽視一隻追隨死亡氣息而飛過的蒼蠅般容易。

Peter Pettigrew銀製的假手提著曾任教於霍格華茲的麻瓜學教授──Charity Burbage的屍體，他沿著這些交錯的戶外廊道繞過庭園，手中沉重無聲地被拖拉於地上的屍體露出唯一的生命跡象大概就是那張死灰色的臉上凝固在死前那恐懼痛苦扭曲的一瞬，像石像鬼的表情。他忽視那張臉就像那些白孔雀忽視他般容易。於陰影間，他的動作如老鼠般忽快忽緩，猶如置身於溝渠中；他拖著沉重屍體的假手本身毫無感覺，上臂卻已隱隱傳來疲累的痛感，搬運解決屍體向來並不是一份好差事。

「看來你回到黑魔王身邊所做的事和待在我處做的也沒有甚麼分別。」

突然穿過這個不太平靜夜裡各種零碎聲音的一句使Peter Pettigrew立即停下步伐緊張地四處張望，有點手忙腳亂想拔出收於袍內的魔杖，但一身黑衣的Severus Snape已步出離他不遠的陰影，蒼白的臉上是一貫像在蔑視自家課堂上那些呆蛋學生時的表情。

「少諷刺我！我是黑魔王的僕人而不是你的。」Peter Pettigrew於是處於不知該放回魔杖還是掏出的尷尬中，只能氣急敗壞地回吼。他依然懷恨著一年前夏天時份寄居於對方舊居時被當作僕人般使喚的生活，毫無愉快的回憶可言。

「嘿，你太敏感了，我說的只是你偷聽的習慣罷了，」Severus Snape輕描淡寫地挖苦，「剛剛在廳門外拎著這條屍體你聽到了多少？話說回來，你住在我家那段日子到底想偷聽到甚麼？」

Peter Pettigrew忽視他這個問題，將魔杖收好。細小的眼睛只是轉了轉後問：「你剛剛在大廳裡供出了Harry Potter的下落？」

「你害怕那個小鬼嗎？」既然對方逃避他的發問，Snape同樣忽視對方的，用問題延長另一個問題，「還是你像Bellatrix般認為我會欺騙黑魔王？啊，我忘了你還欠Harry Potter那個小子一條命。」

「 _你怎麼知道？_ 」聞言他又不禁再次跳了起來，受驚而亂竄的老鼠一般，難以致信自己唯一的致命弱點再次被人說出。

「我當然知道。我也許沒你般忠心，消息的準確度卻沒一個食死人能跟我的比較，這就是黑魔王信賴我的原因，蟲尾老朋友。」 Snape皺眉於對方的大驚小怪，已經從不屑轉為輕視。

「啊，我也想起來了！ _ **鼻涕卜！**_ 」惱羞成怒的Peter不禁不服氣地拉高了聲線，他甚至摔掉手中提著的屍體，衝動地將其銀色的假手張揚於對方面前，「我犧牲了自己的手來使到黑魔王復活──這就是黑魔王信賴我的原因！」

兩人僵持不下，互瞪著對方。

Snape不禁重哼一口氣，一臉厭惡地把對方揚在自己面前的假手揮開，打斷了這場莫名奇妙又顯得近乎可笑幼稚的對持，他邊整理起黑色的衣領邊忍不住碎唸：「老實說，我還是挺佩服你的，殺了一班麻瓜後再犧牲了自己的尾指，還願意忍姓埋名以老鼠之姿在那幫紅髮白痴家裡住了十一年──」

他的諷刺還沒說完便被勾起嘴角的Peter Pettigrew打斷，語氣中的惡意連暗影和夜色也無法隱藏而顯得呼之欲出：「不必用如此酸的口吻，Snape，你不也花了同等的時光待在Dumbledore那老傢伙身邊假裝自己是好人嗎？說不定你不多不少還真的以為自己比最偉大的巫師和黑魔王加起來還要聰明呢。可惜你和我一樣大半生都得花在Harry Potter和他的跟班那群小雜種身上……」

「晚安，蟲尾。」Snape冷冷地拂袖轉身離開。

Pettigrew站在原地狠盯著那個背影，很久後才重新提起被他晾在腳邊的屍體，不快地回到本來的作業上。

 

庭園裡的白孔雀依舊不曾鳴叫。

 

這是他們在各自步向各自的結局前兩人最後一次的對話──其後Peter Pettigrew走下傳來奇怪聲響、關著Harry Potter的地牢裡；而Severus Snape轉身迎來Lord Voldemort揮出的一擊。他們窮其一生去背叛所有人、欺騙世界，被冠上叛徒之名的人深知自身比過街老鼠更不如，他們的結局和大多數善良正直的人們卻沒什麼分別。

涉足行走於污水裡、尋找生存的出路是他們唯一的目的。在出口處有什麼等著他們並不重要，他們比誰都更害怕、卻又比誰都更盼望著死亡的來臨。

**Author's Note:**

> 附註：原著小說裡麻瓜學教授被殺後其實屍體被魔王掉給娜吉妮當晚餐了，但我需要給Peter一點東西做所以就讓他來處理屍體。  
> 寫於2017.08.31  
> 加嘉


End file.
